The subject disclosure relates to DC power tools and, more particularly, to a DC power tool which has a built-in lithium battery device and a safety detection device.
A built-in lithium battery device is widely used in power tools. The built-in lithium battery device is generally provided with a charging module and is connected with a power supply via an outer power adapter for charging the built-in lithium battery. While power adapters generally have a uniform standard interface, the rated voltage and the rated current of power supplies connectable to power adapters with the same interface may be different. Therefore, when a user charges the built-in lithium battery device, they may use an inappropriate power supply which may causes the built-in lithium battery device to rupture or even explode in severe case.